Gypsophila paniculata. 
Dangypfirm.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in 1999. The female parent is Gypsophila paniculata, xe2x80x98F. CV.-1087xe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent is Gypsophila paniculata, xe2x80x98F. CV.-16xe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was accomplished by removing cuttings from the original plant and was first performed in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in May, 1999, by the inventor and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Gypsophila as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Hundreds of semi to full double flowers per stem;
2. Flowers arranged in clusters with outstanding stability and open formation;
3. Easy handling;
4. Prolonged vase life of 10-12 days; and
5. Year round growing season under regular cultural practices, suitable for both indoor and outdoor cultivation.
xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Mishmar Hashive, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Tavorxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,301). In comparison to xe2x80x98Tavorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99 inflorescence formation is in clusters, has a very rigid stem stability, a smaller flower, and higher number of petals.
The following chart provides a comparison between xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99 and the parental cultivars: